


Let The Truth Be Known

by JangoHarrison, presto121



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Stevidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangoHarrison/pseuds/JangoHarrison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/presto121/pseuds/presto121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short Stevidot one-shot that was requested by my best friend Presto121.  We wrote it together and spent a while revising it with a friend.  As you can tell, I am open for requests of any kind.  Just shoot me a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Truth Be Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presto121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presto121/gifts).



> Steven and Peridot express their true feelings for one another on a scorching summer's day.

It was the hottest day of the year so far, reaching nearly 103 degrees and showed no signs of cooling off anytime soon.

Steven wandered around the beach house anxiously. His loft was a wreck, with his bed completely destroyed, his clothes strewn about the place, and his toys turned dangerous weapons littering the floor. He grew more and more frustrated being unable to achieve his goal, which, in this case, was finding a handheld fan.

“Ugh! Why can’t I find it?! I know dad bought one for me a while ago. I hope it’s not at the carwash because I do not want to walk all the way over there in this heat.” Steven lamented before throwing himself on the floor in exhaustion, sweat coating his shirtless form.

“What exactly are you looking for, Steven?”

Steven turned and looked at Peridot , who was lounging idly on the couch, incredulously. How she was so comfortable in such scorching heat was beyond him.

“How are you not dying right now?! It’s so hot I’m basically melting over here!” Steven cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Steven, you know that gems aren’t susceptible to such mere climates found on Earth. It takes extreme heat or cold to affect us, although some gems are impervious to all this planet has to offer.” Peridot flatly replied, somewhat annoyed at the way Steven was acting.

Steven sighed. He decided to give up the search for his fan for the moment. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Peridot, then plopped his head onto her lap. The heat was not only annoying to the hybrid, but it was also extremely tiring.

“Uh, Steven? What are you doing?” Peridot asked, somewhat confused by the boy’s sudden action. She had received plenty of hugs from Steven before, but him using her as a pillow? This was certainly a new occurrence. 

“Hmm?” Steven lazily slurred, already half-asleep.

“Why are you lying on me? I’m not your bed, you know.” She replied, looking down at the partially undressed teen, realizing that he had a much more toned body than she had anticipated. 

When Steven realized what he was doing, he shot up and moved farther down the couch from Peridot.

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry, Peridot. The heat just makes me really tired and I almost fell asleep.” He said, blushing fiercely. 

“I wasn’t saying you had to move or anything. I simply wanted to know what you were doing and why.” She responded, trying to sound indignant. Despite Peridot’s efforts to seem unphased, she couldn’t stop herself from blushing for having noticed herself staring at his newfound muscles. Secretly, Peridot loved Steven being around her. Usually,the most physical contact she ever got was the occasional hug, which was amazing in itself, but never completely satisfying, so when Steven rested his head on her, she completely froze. This was different, it definitely was not was a hug. It was … nice.The weight and warmth that he always seemed to be radiating was nice. Wait! How was she suppose to reciprocate this gesture? Should she fold her legs as to provide more support to his head? Or maybe she should sing to him? And what about her arms?! When she spoke up, she was not trying to make him uncomfortable, making him move. She was just trying not to seem suspicious. Just staying silent while a sweaty, shirtless team member went to sleep on you would’ve set off red flags, at least that’s what she thought. 

“Well, I’m still glad you said something since I was about to fall asleep on you, hahaha.” Steven remarked, having already dismissed what had happened. Although he did not show it, Steven had feelings for Peridot. He loved being around her and interacting with her more than the other gems. While he enjoyed any time he spent with Connie, something was just different when he was around Peridot. Connie and he were friends, nothing more. Steven knew that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he simply didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t know exactly why he felt that Peridot was a more compatible match than Connie, but that was not all that important. Instead of telling Connie how he truly felt, he decided to play dumb when she was around, meaning that he would not acknowledge her flirting, acting like it flew right over his head. Steven did this because he didn’t want to ruin the amazing friendship that the two shared.

“Y-You know, if you’re as tired as you look, you should probably get some rest. You want to have plenty of energy if a mission were to come up or something.” Peridot meekly replied, her blush intensifying. She didn’t want to make it obvious that she liked him lying on her, but she couldn’t just let him go up to his bed. Besides, what if he tripped and fell while he was climbing the stairs in his groggy state? She couldn’t allow that. Peridot wasn’t going to let Steven hurt himself just to make her comfortable. She would bite the bullet and allow the young warrior to rest on her.

While Steven desperately wanted to sleep on the couch, and Peridot, he was afraid that Peridot would be weirded out. He began to stand up and walk up the stairs to his loft.

“STEVEN WAIT-” She suddenly cried out, cutting herself off before she could say anything else. With a nervous cough, she spoke once more.

“I mean...I don’t think that you should sleep in your bed right now.” She said, a light blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

“What? Why shouldn’t I?” Steven asked, rather confused at her outburst. “I mean, it’s pretty comfy. You did tell me to sleep, after all.” He said curiously.

“What I meant was….” She began nervously. “The blanket on your bed is being hit directly by the sun coming in through the window up there! It’s hot now! So, you wouldn’t...want....to...sleep there.” she said, chuckling nervously as her blush turned a deep green. She looked at the teen with wide eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves for what she was going to say next.

“In order to save you any further discomfort, I offer you…..the use of my lap as a pillow!” She spat out, rushing the last part so much that Steven almost didn’t understand what she said.

Steven was taken aback by Peridot’s offer. Of course he wanted to accept, but he restrained himself. Their current relationship was so new as it was he didn’t want to risk damaging it. 

“Well, that is a good point, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’d rather sleep on a warm bed in this heat than make you uncomfortable.” He said with a blush, looking down at his feet.

As soon as Steven said that, something occurred to Peridot. 

Was it possible that Steven had feelings for her? No. There’s no way that was possible. Steven was in love with Connie. Was that not obvious? He always talked about her, laughed when he was with her, and that dimple would appear in his left cheek when he smiled at her. Why would he do all of that if he secretly loved me? It’s a ludicrous idea, really. Gah, don’t be stupid Peridot. Stop reading so much into this.

“It’s alright, Steven. Really, I don’t mind.” Peridot said, motioning for Steven to lay back down, blush still prominent on her countenance. 

Not knowing what else to say or do, Steven relented. He sat back down on the couch and gently placed his head on Peridot’s lap. Even though Steven loved being like this around her, he was still uneasy. He wanted to be absolutely sure that he was not making Peridot uncomfortable at all. He knew that he could do this with the other gems since he’s known them for most of his life, but not Peridot. She was still a new addition to his family.

“P-Peridot…?” Steven said quietly, blushing madly.

“Yes, Steven?” Peridot responded, now having calmed down completely. She was sitting on the couch, nonchalantly combing her fingers through Steven’s curly locks.

“A-Are you sure I’m not m-making you uncomfortable at all?” He stuttered, face completely flushed.

Peridot noticed the boy’s discomfort and stopped messing with his hair. She leaned over to look directly into his eyes.

“I’m fine, but you seem rather uncomfortable. Is something wrong?” She asked concerned and confused by his actions.

Steven did not know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he did not want to risk ruining the friendship that the two shared by making things strange between them. Although he was not sure, he thought Peridot felt similarly towards him in the way that he felt towards her. Jumping on this idea, and due to a lack of a better idea, Steven decided to come clean.

“Um...Peridot? C-Can I tell you something?” He began, already as red as a tomato. “I-It’s kinda personal…..and weird.”

Peridot was not oblivious to things like relationships and the way people act when they are around someone they like. She had learned many things on the subject from various books and television shows. Fiction Law dictates that Steven was about to confess his love to her.

No, there’s just no way. He’s too good for someone like me. I’m the newest addition to this team, after all. Why would he have feelings for someone who was just trying to kill him and his planet?

“Sure. Go ahead, Steven. You know you can tell me anything.” She said honestly, deciding to let her brain rest for the time being and respond with her true emotions.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Steven sat up and looked Peridot directly in the eyes.

“Peridot, I don’t really know how to put this because I’ve never really felt like this before. It’s like how I feel about Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl...but different somehow. I mean, I know that it’s love, but it’s new to me. “ Steven spoke, doing his best to explain exactly how he felt.

“I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to make things weird between us if you didn’t feel the same way or something. Besides, I didn’t know if it was wrong to feel this way about a member-” 

Peridot had cut the teen off with a sudden kiss. It was hard, short, and a little off-center, but it felt like the best thing she’s ever done in her life. 

What has she done?! Without realizing it, Peridot had put both of her hands on Steven’s cheeks and yanked his face to hers.She shoved him away, breaking the kiss. 

Neither Steven nor Peridot knew what to do next. Both were staring into each other’s eyes, faces completely flushed , lips still tingling. The silence was suffocating as they struggled to comprehend what had just taken place. Just as Peridot was about to speak up, Steven moved his hands to her face. He pulled her in close and returned the kiss. It was as if all of her doubt disappeared, that every problem, every worry, every conflict had just become clear, right here in Steven’s arms. She sighed, letting her arms wrap around his neck, giving herself to this epiphany personified. When the two did decide to separate, it was clear that things had changed.

“So….” Steven began timidly. “What do we do now?”


End file.
